brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User talk:DaysOfFuturesPast/Archive 1
__TOC__ can you and how do you get the this user collects power miners things? yes and the things on your page that say this user collects power miners thanks Re: Vandal * Hi, thanks for letting me know and tagging the pages for deletion- I have given the user a warning for now, if they continue after that they will be blocked. 03:28, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: New LEGOLAND / Sourceless Deletor * Hi, feel free to start an article on LEGOLAND Illinois yourself if you want to, if not I'll try and get around to it soon. And thanks for letting me know about this sourcing problem. We don't have a sourcing policy on here, despite attempts to get one in place (this is mainly due to much of the information about the sets being first-hand knowledge from our contributors), but generally we try to have at least one source for upcoming releases. I'll see what I can find for the sets which didn't add a link to already. If I can't find anything, I'll replace the template. Thanks, 04:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC) :to be technical, its LEGOLAND discovery centre Illinois i think :) Kingcjc 11:29, January 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:your message Sure Kingcjc 19:27, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandalism Thanks for letting me know, I have blocked the vandal. Just so you know, just because a page has vandalism on it doesn't mean it needs to be deleted. You can go into the page's history and undo the bad edits. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 00:37, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Minifig Wiki Could you please join Minifig Wiki? 03:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) *Alredy did. 3:50, Janurary 16, 2010 (UTC) Wow! You've already got over 360 edits! Congratulations! Keep up the great work, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 14:30, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes I do have a signature See minifigure wiki for my complete signature. 17:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Its just on MLNwiki I use my second signature so I don't want to change it. 17:48, January 17, 2010 (UTC) How do you like my signature? 17:53, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! 17:56, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Excuse me but Shouldn't toy story be on the portal to themes under new themes? —DemonicKunai 14:43, January 18, 2010 (UTC) RE: Administrator Voting Thanks for the heads up. :) Hope I get some good votes! -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'Nerf']][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 23:41, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Deletion pages When adding a page for deletion other than the reasons "spam" "vandalism" or "duplicate page", please add to Deleting Requests. On a side note, we have no article on set 1278, so I fail to see the duplicate page. Kingcjc 21:28, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Captain Antilles?!?!?! Look you said something antilles I think his name is Wedge Antilles he is awesome! His kids become jedi and he is a top rebel pilot! 23:33, January 20, 2010 (UTC) I am not angry I am just saying that it is probably captain Wedge Antilles not what you said. 23:41, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Pick Which Theme/Scene I Should Create There is currently a vote in progress on my voting page to decide which theme/scene I should create with my spare bricks. The vote ends January 23, 2010, so vote now! Once decided, I will create the winning theme/scene and post pictures of it on my blog. Thanks! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker| Do you need help?]] 21:36, January 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: help Well, someone got to it before me... :P But works now, moved. :) -[[User:Nerfblasterpro|'''Nerf]][[User talk:Nerfblasterpro|'blasterpro: ']][[special:contributions/Nerfblasterpro|'It's Nerf, or Nothing!']] 22:13, January 31, 2010 (UTC) RE: Spammer * Hey. Looks like Nighthawk beat me too it. :) 06:01, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Re:Ban Just a server error, feel free to come back on. Ajraddatz Talk 01:31, February 9, 2010 (UTC) My edits Hey can you check out my recent edits tell me what you think? Great! I almost caught up just 200 edits to surpass your edit count... I am now very sad see my userpage to find out why...a hint-No more Bioniclestory.com, no chance of another mnog or vnog or similar game, permanent removal of kanoka club, removal of the best designed pages on the website...I LOVE MNOG I grew up with it as the first computer game I played...but only after downloading have I discovered how much fun it still is... I am 7 edits away from 1,100! Geez someone keeps beating me to reverting spam. Me!! Patroller * Hi, I was wondering if you wanted to have patroller rights. If so, feel free to put a request down here, and I'll grant them for you :) 05:49, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ** Done. Keep up the great work! :) 23:12, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Set Header You should add: To articles. 16:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) BrickPost Issue One Vote Please Please vote on the Hydro Crystallization Station at Brickipedia:Good articles/Nominations. Spaces Please stop removing the spaces. The bot put them there for a reason. Thanks. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 16:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :What your doing to the Holiday articles! [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 16:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh. Then why did the history show that? That's really odd. Sorry about that. I thought it did that automaticly. You could've asked me to do that because I'm working on all the Holiday articles you know. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 17:02, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Please stop changing that image to a smaller size. You cannot see it when it's smaller. Thanks. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 17:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Not on my computer. Are you sure you have the newest internet browser? [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 17:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) How about we wait and see if any other users are having the same problem. If they do, we can change it to a smaller image. If they don't, we'll leave it as is at 400px. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 17:25, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Space Station Zenon 1793 Space Station Zenon is not good enough to be a good article yet so I would like some help with it tell me what you think. Blog Wha...Why did you delete the blog? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. All I wanted to do was for you to just not call the contest the same thing and have the exact userbox. I never said you should delete it! Who am I to stop you from having contests? It looked good and in no way did I mean to make you feel bad. I'm so sorry. =( [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 18:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. BTW, I'm not mad. Hahahaha. =D 18:42, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Barnstar Again, same as with Gladiatoring, I don't know if this template was meant to be deleted but was forgotten or if nobody uses it so here's a barnstar (they have them on MLNWiki so they can't be bad) Hello Hi, Mariofighter3. I just saw your message, and I guess we could be friends. I am the creator of the Mario and Luigi wiki, so you can see me there as well!Shadow34 00:41, February 25, 2010 (UTC)Shadow34 Friends Hey! How come you never added me to your list of friends? We can be friends now if you'd like. [[User:Construction Worker|'Construction']][[special:contributions/Construction Worker|''' Worker ]][[User talk:Construction Worker|'''Do you need help?]] 11:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :Hi CW! Re: BOTM * Done (sorry for the delay) 08:53, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Sweeet Success I got an article to good! hi Hi there i'm am blaze100 Blaze100 and i would like you to visit the Ideas Box. Cheers --el blazeo 20:41, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Stupid IP What a dork that IP is. I'm fed up with it. How bout you? [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:30, March 7, 2010 (UTC) What are you talking about? A spammer? Oh yeah. Totally. But what you said on his page may earn you a warning. :No it can't. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:45, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Well on MLN wiki it would. Oh look...you DID get a warning. 2011 Hi, since you were the last person to edit 2011 can you put these sets on? Rebel Base Jedi Temple Anakan Skywalker Bust. I do have a source, its somewhere in the star wars section of Eurobricks. Its a interview with a Lego worker -- 21:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Prize Congrats for winning! I didn't think people would have guessed that fast. Thanks to you, the worker has captured the fire ants and the site is not safe again. Here's your prize: RE 2011 Its hard finding it through all 67 pages! It is coming, i have proof!!! -- 22:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Category:Brickipedia Maintenance I am working on getting articles out of those categories. Please help me if you have time. Right now I am working on articles that don't link to before/after sets. OK. Nice on the edit surpass. I have just surpassed Collector11 and am nearing Vidiator's edit count. Lego Universe I just got a LEGO Universe Invitation!!!! Categories Look MF3, I know that you mean good, but when you add categories, please add them to the bottom categories bar. It takes up space on the typing box when you do it like Category:____. Also, if you are not going to add a lot and it's a recent edit it's likely that I'm adding a lot. Ok, one more thing. It's better to make one big edit than lots of quick edits. I know that sometimes you have to when you see that you've made a mistake. I'm not angry or anything. Just a tip: If you want to find the sets that a minifigure is in, try opening another window/tab with and searching through sets from a theme to verify what theme the minifigure is from. Rollback I have stopped about ten vandals, please reconsider your vote. (See my userpage). 01:01, March 11, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! Thanx a bunch 4 helping edit the "rebel friend" page. i put up the pic but mcouldnt get it positioned right because im new here and dont really know what im doing... thanks again! Re:IRC Cool! Editcount I'm not going to be as active for a little while to test out code. But I'll be back. Header You copied that from NHL didn't you? I made my own cause I know html now. Sorry Sorry I have been to busy playing Raze to edit the wiki. BrickPost: Issue Two What do I need to change on the box? I'll fix it. :)--[[User:Agent Chase|'Agent']] [[User talk:Agent Chase|'Chase: ']] 23:17, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Edits! I have about 3500 edits which is more than CW!!! I'm getting near to 5000 edits!!! Edits! I have about 3500 edits which is more than CW!!! I'm getting close to 5000 edits!!! Categories Please don't add the Sets with ___-___ pieces categories. They are automatically added to articles with a number of pieces in their infoboxes, except that they are a hidden category. Well I'm making articles right now. Finished designer, now working on sports. I finished hockey around lunchtime. Ha Ha Sorry about the feb. 23rd thing :P , but maybe every user could put their birthday on the calender? --[[User:Clone Commander Fox|'Clone Commander ']][[User talk:Clone Commander Fox|'Fox']] 01:04, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I'll be away I'll be away for the weekend through tuesday. On a ski trip. And I don't like skiing.